


Oklahoma Sweet Magnolia

by starlight13



Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:45:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight13/pseuds/starlight13
Summary: Leighanna Hanson is back in Tulsa from her sixth world gymnastics championship. She's happy to be back with her family, mainly her dad whose been her biggest supporter since she was 3. Unfortunately, she's got a secret. She's been dabbling in drugs, mostly heroin. Will she be able to hide her decision to go cold turkey in order to come back home? Or will break down and lose the love of her parents?





	

                                                                                    Oklahoma Sweet Magnolia

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                      "Fresh off her sixth world championship and her first

                                                                       run with the Tulsa City Ballet, are Tulsa's favorite twins,

                                                                       Leighanna and Mary-Ellen Hanson" Zac Hanson

                                                                       announced, hugging his sisters tightly. "So much for

                                                                      being inconspicuous" Mary-Ellen laughed, returning

                                                                     Zac's bear hug. "Leighanna!!! I'm your biggest fan" "I've

                                                                     been following your whole career" "How do you feel about

                                                                   Marta retireing?" a group of thirteen year old girls

                                                                   shouted, bum rushing Leah.

 

 

                                                                 "Great job Zac" she shouted over the chaos. "Sorry, I'll get

                                                                 your bags" he apologized, walking towards baggage claim.

                                                                 After signing a few autographs and taking multiple

                                                                 pictures, Leah finally found her brother and sister outside

                                                                 next to Zac's car."Now you know how I felt when I was

                                                                 younger" Zac laughed, kissing the top of Leah's head.

                                                                "Mom and Dad have special gifts for you guys at home so..

                                                                lets go" Zac said opening the front passenger door for

                                                                Mary-Ellen.

 

 

                                                               "What's with the car seats Zac?" Leah asked from the back

                                                               "I've got kids, remember?" she shook her head "No, I don't

                                                               remember. I haven't even met your wife...or Ike's for that

                                                               matter." Zac pulled away from the curb as the girls

                                                               buckled themselves in. "Dad's gonna make sure you guys

                                                               have some time with each of us and our respective families"

                                                               "Yay" Mary-Ellen squealed. "Oh Joy" Leah added, rolling

                                                               her eyes.

 

 

                                                             "Leah" Mary-Ellen warned. "It's gonna be so fucking

                                                             awkward. Can't I just stand there and speak only when I'm

                                                             spoken to while you do all the talking and look pretty?"

                                                             Mary-Ellen glared and turned around "No, you have to

                                                             interact with the rest of our family. But knowing Dad, he

                                                             won't make you do anything." Zac laughed "Wanna text your

                                                             responses?" Leah smiled "Dealing with the press is much

                                                             easier." She said, sipping her Cherry Pepsi.

 

 

                                                         "Is Dad still harboring cases of Diet Dr. Pepper?" Mary-Ellen

                                                         asked. Zac lightly tickled Leahs foot. She yelped. "Sit

                                                         properly then" Zac laughed "And yes, he's packing like

                                                         there's gonna be some soda shortage. He's got some Cherry

                                                         Pepsi bottles for Leah as well." Leah smiled "That's sweet of

                                                         him but I'm just sayen, Cherry Pepsi tastes so much better

                                                         than Dr. Pepper. Hey Zac, are you down to hit up Horror

                                                         Nights at Schefieids this weekend?"

 

 

                                                      Mary-Ellen turned up the radio, blocking out Zac's response.

                                                      "I really hate when she acts like this. She's such a moody

                                                      bitch" Leah thought, slipping on her headphones as she

                                                      began scrolling through the playlists on her I-Pod. "I

                                                      seriously need new music" she mumbled, selecting the

                                                      playlist that held her brothers music and pressed shuffle.

                                                      The opening chords to Tonight flowed through as she closed

                                                      her eyes and let herself get swept up in the euphoric sound.

 

 

                                                    "My God, I love them" she thought, breathing deeply. Thirty

                                                    minutes later, she was brought out of her trance by a soft kiss

                                                    on her forehead followed by a gentle hug. She openend her

                                                    eyes and was met with the chocolate brown eyes of her father.

                                                    She smiled and rested her head on his chest. He lifted her out

                                                   of the car and set her down. "How are you, Miss Jessalynn?"

                                                   he asked, squeezing her hand "I'm doing well Daddy. How

                                                  are you?" she replied, meeting his gaze and wrapping her

                                                  arms around his waist.

 

 

                                                   "Better now that my best friend is here" he smiled, lightly

                                                  tickling her tummy. She giggled and turned away "Oh how

                                                  I've missed that laugh" he said, pulling her close and tucking

                                                  her head under his chin. She breathed in his scent and fell

                                                  into step with him as they walked into the house. "Oh sweetie,

                                                  come here" Diana exclaimed, pulling Leah close and kissing

                                                  her cheek. "Hey Mama, how have you been?" Leah chuckled                                                               

 

                                                  Diana jumped into an overview of her church involvements as

                                                  Leah greeted her other siblings. As she pulled away from Zoe

                                                  she instantly felt sick, as a barrage of voices flooded her mind

                                                  "What the hell do you think you're doing?" "Nobody loves

                                                  you." "These people don't want you here." "Mary-Ellen is

                                                  tired of your shit." "Your parents are gonna find out all your

                                                  secrets and they'll disown you and write you out of their will"

                                                  "All your dad wants to do is fuck the life out of you"

                                                  Leah felt weak. She clutched her tummy as the room began to

                                                  turn violently. "Well, at least I'm not alone this time." She

                                                  thought as she blacked out.

 


End file.
